The invention relates to dispensers of thermoplastic material, and in particular, to a dispensing gun assembly having a filter and flow control valve contained in the service block adjacent the gun module.
In the past, applications requiring both filtering and flow control capabilities have used separate modules to house the filter and flow control valve. By using additional modules, additional fluid and electrical connections are required. The existence of these additional modules, and their accompanying connections, provides additional locations for problems to arise. For example, a faulty electrical connection could cause the electric heaters in a module to become inoperative. The result being that the module becomes "cold" thereby stopping the flow of molten adhesive through the entire system. Additional fluid connections provide additional locations for cold joints or fluid leaks. Additional modules and connections increase the difficulty associated with servicing the assembly.